Falling Stars
by NightFire26
Summary: Randal really thought his life couldn't get any weirder. But his life will take a turn for one of the most weirdest things he will ever come across with and could it also start a forbidden friendship? But what is the signs of impending war on his own home nation got anything to do with this and can he and his newfound ally be able to stop it or become the cause of a World War 3.


**Hello everyone this is I, NightFire with another story. This story I just came up in a whim and to helpfully alleviate the writers block I'm experiencing with my current story HTTYD Changed fate. I know I promised another chapter soon but its getting there... very slowly sadly. This will take place in the modern world. But I hope you enjoy this story. ^-^  
**

* * *

**Falling Stars**

**CH. 1**

The blazing sun and the desert hills were not helping in this situation. It was quiet... too quiet. On one side off the the left of a small village there stands erect a red flag on a post. On the other side to the right of a similar village was a green flag on a same post and it was on this side near a curve of a small hill in a bush where one can barely see a 120mm gun stick out from it. It was currently pointing towards the other side through the middle of a large drop with another but larger settlement stands. There it was waiting for something, just anything to happen and not just this damn silence. Suddenly something bounced right off the front of its sloped hull and it sounded big, possibly a 122mm. And there it spotted a heavy tank in the distance, the AMX AC 48 knew its cover was blown and sharply turned to the left where the IS-6 was located.

It didn't have much time that was certain, looking down the scope it aimed right for the crock where the turret and hull connected on the heavy where it was most weakest and fired its gun at its opponent. The shell flew right across the map and right through the weak armor it exploding inside causing massive damage within the tank and thus detonated the ammo in metal and fire. The French tank destroyer seeing its successful kill floored in reverse where by a second later a whistle can be heard before a large explosion resounded just right in front where the tank was before. 'Damn arty, that was too close.' They knew what a G.W Panther can do and it wouldn't be pretty to be caught by a flying shell from it. The tank began its trek across its own territory waiting for the loader to load another shell in the cannon. When it heard the click of the gun being loaded it continued on across before it met a downward slope. It took this route many times before so it kept on alert for any ambushes as it floored on down picking up a bit more speed.

A sudden splash on its left caused it to take a sharp right where a small hill was and took cover behind it. It couldn't be the arty it was too soon for it to load and fire once again. It must have been another tank but where it was not sure. Taking extreme caution it slowly peeked out and there it barely spotted its aggressor. It was a tank destroyer but what it didn't know, it backed up in the safety of its hill before another whistle and another explosion resounded from the rear of the tank destroying the tracks immobilizing the tank. 'Damn Damn Damn!' It was forced to wait as the crew repaired the tracks as fast as they could and that's when right in front of it a large gun peeked out and along with the front of a ISU-152. Seeing its predicament it aimed right for the left track of the Russian tank destroyer, fired and successfully destroyed the tracks of it restricting any movements from it until it's track was also repaired. The sound of the crew alerting the repair of the track complete the tank destroyer took another shot on the ISUs' right track also destroying it.

The AC 48 turned around and began to circle the small hill flanking the ISU-152, and just when it was about to make the final turn for the killing blow a sudden splash on the right of the tank destroyer caused it's tracks to once again become blown to pieces. looking behind it from its scope the AC 48 saw the enemy G.W Panther half way across from the map. Looking back to its front it saw the ISU-152 move right in front of it. Having no choice it ordered the crew to use the spare tracks to immediately repair the tracks. Both Tank Destroyers were facing each other now as time seemed to have slowed down. Both of the tank destroyers guns muzzles flashed for a split second as a shell exited the barrel right for the targeted victim. The AC 48s 120mm shell tore through the weak frontal armor of the ISU-152 causing the tank destroyer to explode in a shower of fire and sparks. The 152mm at the same time contacted the AC 48s frontal armor but the slope of it caused the 152mm shell to slide upwards and away from the French tank destroyer harmlessly only scratching off the paint.

Now that one of the bigger threats was gone there was one more as it turned around and spotted the last enemy tank. It heard the click of the guns hatch close indicating a shell was loaded and aimed at its last aggressor attempting to flee from its fate. The G.W. Panther saw the AC 48 aim straight for it knowing what would happen it attempted to run straight for the tank destroyer in hopes of destroying it with it. The AC 48 would have none of it as the muzzle flashed one last time as another 120mm shell flew right into the artillery. It shredded right through the tank causing the high explosive ammo to detonate and destroy the SPG. ...The battle was finally over and the crew was grateful for that. A overview HUD suddenly appeared on the laptop showing many things one of them the name of the player of the AMX AC 48, 'NightFire26'.

"Man what a game."

A 20 year old boy says as he leans back into his swiveling chair. He looked at the team score of the now finished team training match.

"Not bad, 4 kills with 3,429 damage."

He was about 5.7' with black short hair, tanned skin showing the amount of time he's been outdoors. Dark brown eyes, slim and lean, with a few random spots of brown around his body. He usually wears Black or blue pants either shorts or jeans, his favorite black and white striped shoes, and mostly he'll wear just a simple white shirt or something that would catch his eye... mostly black, blue, and/or white, depending on the shirt and mood.

Looking at the time he notices it was late in the evening and thought it would be a nice idea to go for a nature walk. He logged off the game and left to his room to get the necessary items to go out in. Just when he acquired his combat knife and strapped on his M1911 with his usual keys and phone his mother walks in his room with a kitchen towel and plate in hand.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" The teen in question turns around in surprise by his mothers sudden arrival.

"Oh um I'm uh going out for a um nature walk in the um woods." He stutters nervously.

His mother looks at him inquisitively. "Well you still have chores to do. Like Cut the grass, Clean the pool, wash and feed the dogs, oh and... clean this messy room."

"Mom!" He looks at here exasperatedly. "But it's new years day, can I at least do it tomorrow."

"Let me see." His mother feigns thoughtfulness. "No. It has to be done today." and with that she leaves the room without argument.

He sighs in defeat from his predicament and was about to start with his chores until his mother enters his room once again.

"Oh and Randal don't forget to buy some milk at the food market after you are done." And with that she leaves her sons room with a very unhappy boy.

"why can't my life ever be easy." he moaned in frustration as he began with his load of chores his mother has graciously given him.

Feeding and washing the dogs was the easy part, Cutting the grass was more of a tedious work and required a lot of pushing and sweating ones' socks off. Cleaning the pool was just as tedious but not as hard as cutting a 1 acre lawn, but the last thing he really hated to do.

"Clean this messy room." he mocks dragging the kitchen trash bin into his room with a empty plastic bag or two.

"I mean this is what a guys room is supposed to look like, right?"

Well that's what his mother did not think and wanted it done straight away when he thought he could just pretend to forget to do it but it just backfired on him, like it always does. He picked up the various school papers that were about a year or two out of date or some that were recent and carelessly stuffed them in the plastic bag. He picked up a few more and was about to throw those away as well but then something caught his eye with one small Piece of folded paper. He picked it out of the pile and opened it and saw it was written during his middle school years, possibly 7th grade. He read the contents of the paper and realized it was a little poem he wrote out to a girl he had a crush with.

He remembered those years in middle school with all the drama, bullies, and all the other crud that a middle school full of idiot teens thinking they're better than everyone else has to offer. He remembered this girl which he thought was very cute and wrote to her a love poem during one of the classes but just before he could fold the paper some ass football jockey snatches it from him and begun to read it out loud in front of the entire classroom. It was a very embarrassing moment for the young teen and quite heart breaking when the girl he had a crush on laughed at him and begun to throw insults to the injury.

"Good times" he thought solemnly.

He looked at the contents of it and he really didn't know how he even got this piece of paper back in the first place and when he turned it over in big letters it spelt 'lossr'. Oh that's why...

"hmm yea calling others loser when you can't even spell that correctly." He chuckled at that and just promptly dropped the paper right in the shredder machine destroying the paper and its contents of it.

After that little memory road everything went down smoothly as he cleaned his messy room in silence and the only noise that can be heard is the various junk being thrown away or clothes being dumped in the laundry basket. After about an hour and two trash bags full of junk later his room was relatively clean. Standing up he took the bags of trash out of the house and into the large green trash bin located behind his two story home. Satisfied that was done he went inside to grab the keys of his hand me down pick up truck to go and grab the gallon of milk his mother wanted from him at the food mart. Thing is that the food mart was about a 5 mile drive and it was pretty small as his family was the only house around for a couple of miles and his father does business with a corporate company.

It took about a good 10 minute drive before he reached the small food mart in the small town community, found plentiful parking spots and proceeded to get the darn milk and leave. It was really quick and simple getting the milk but there was a small line in front of him making him sigh. He looked up to see the local news on this afternoon quite interesting with a alert heeding his full attention.

"So tell me what is going on that has NASA jumpy today?" said the news reporter to her guest host at NASA Command.

"Well many things Carleen for you see after the small asteroid incident about a year ago in Russia, we at NASA has now watched carefully to the recent meteorite activity and saw a particular one about the size of two FA-22 Raptors head straight for earth and were working really hard to see if this meteorite will be any threat." Explained John which was one of the head of NASA.

"Is there any possibility that this asteroid might impact Earth or just pass on by?" Questioned Carleen.

"We are not sure at this very moment for we are still working on that because for some reason this meteorite seems to have a sporadic flight path making it very difficult to trace where it might go but at this moment seeing as its still off towards Earth trajectoral orbit its best to say it will pass by harmlessly." Answered John.

"well thank you John for your time."

"Thank you Carleen." John replied and thus disappeared from screen ending the conversation.

"Well ladies and gentleman that concludes todays news alert and we will see you tonight at 8." Concluded Carleen and then the news logo appeared showing the end of the news and to the commercials.

'Well that was interesting.' He thought to himself and placed the gallon of milk on the counter.

After buying the necessary Grocery he left the mart and headed home in his truck which he wondered why his father bought him this thing when he had too much money to spend. Noticing how pointless the thought was he paid attention to just driving back home and sleep for the rest of the day but when he got back home his mother had one more thing in mind.

"What!" was all he could say before his mother repeated her request.

"I want you, You to go over the trail and remove the fallen tree that has been sitting there for months and for good reasons too." His mother Proclaimed and without argument if you could tell by her voice.

"But why? It's almost late afternoon and it will take hours to just move that alone." He tried to reason but a raised hand made him stop.

"There will be no buts and if it has to take even days to remove then so be it AND you will not be able to return until that tree is removed from the path." She finished with a hint on anger and mostly finality of the conversation. Resigned to his fate he goes back in his room to get his personal items like his combat knife and his M1911. He saw it was going to be a very long afternoon and thought about bringing lunch with him just in case and there he set out into the woods in his truck to the trail where the toppled tree resides.

* * *

At the NASA observatory it was pretty much boring with one of the employees at work in front of a computer sipping a cup of coffee. He was currently watching and documenting the small and strange meteor that had them worked up this morning from it's unexpected discovery.

"Alright George I'm off for the day." Said George turns around in his swiveling chair to see his partner ready to leave with her belongings in a small suitcase.

"Ok Jessica you have a good night." Jessica waves politely before she left the building with George left alone to his own devices. Sighing to himself he turns back to the screen to continue his work until the sudden ring from his phone startled him and made him drop the coffee on the tiled floor.

"Damn it." He hissed to himself as he pulled out his phone to look at the recent text message from his wife. Replying back to the message with a chuckle he stands up and heads to a certain part of the room to clean the mess on the floor. When he picked up his mug and set it down on the table he took a quick glance on the screen then continued to clean the mess. But then something caused him to quickly drop the mop and scurry to his work desk in a hurry. What he saw worried and alarmed him greatly with the lack of the meteor anywhere to be seen and hoping it was just a bug he quickly set to work on a scan diagnostic in hopes it would pick up the meteor again.

When the scan report showed no sign of it he nearly panicked out of his seat, reaching for his phone and speed dialing to NASA command to alert them of the situation. He just hoped the meteor just disintegrated into oblivion or anything positive to happen and knew that it if the meteor was on a direct course for earth it would be at least a week before it reached its destination. But unknown to all it would be much much sooner then they thought.

* * *

"And how on Earth did I forget the rope!"

It was on this fine cloudless and stary night in which Randal was currently kneeling on the dirt with clenched fists and one of them was pounding the dirt.

"Why Why Why WHY! Why am I being so stupid right now? If there was going to be a tree removed wouldn't that require rope for it? and yet I forget it and why. Because I'm stupid!" He seemed to rant on and on about his stupidity until after about a good 3 minutes he calms. He only sat there on the ground staring at the cold packed dirt at his knees wonder what he is supposed to do from his predicament. He couldn't go home to get the rope as it was inside and he doubted his mother would let him in. A chainsaw would be nice but then that is also in the house and he definitely couldn't move it by hand as its way to heavy for him. So it left him with very little options while he stared at the toppled tree with contempt.

"I hate you." It was as if the tree was laughing and mocking him for his failures and stupidity plus he wouldn't be surprised if it talked back at him... He did have a very imaginative mind after all. After a minute of staring at the tree uselessly, he stood up and made his way to his truck in hopes there was something he could use to move the dang piece of wood. All he found was his camping equipment and fishing rod which was all he found in there with a few blankets and pillows which he found useless. Deciding that he may be here all night he dragged out his tent setting it up near a clearing not far from the blocked trail, also taking the time to start a fire for cooking food, warmth, and light. After he was sure the fire wouldn't go out he set out to the nearby river to fish for his nightly dinner with his crossbow.

It took a bit of patience and marksmanship but after 3 minutes of sitting near the edge of the water line waiting for a catch he finally caught a decently sized salmon and headed back to camp. He set up a cooking stand over the fire with a pan on top of it while afterwards skinning and gutting the fish. He cut out a few strips and threw those in the pan with the satisfying sound of the sizzling oil frying his food. He would turn it every minute or two to make sure it was cooked properly before he deemed it cooked and removed his dinner off he pan to a plate with a pair of tongs. He placed the tongs down grabbing a fork beside him from one of the compartments of his equipment eating his catch while pondering on how to move the tree out of the path.

He looked up at the stary night sky for just a moment and that's all it took him to notice a bright flying speck from among the stars. He looked upon it admiringly while it streaked across the sky.

"Man I wish something happened being stuck here all night." He wished upon it.

Suddenly the streak did an unexpected and very unatural 180 turn and now he noticed it was becoming brighter and bigger. He was wondering what was going on until it clicked that it's not becoming bigger, it's coming in straight at him fast. Without thinking he jumped from the side of his camp just to get away from the now bright and blazing inferno as it nearly clipped him but he could feel the heat of it but he also heard something that sounded like a engine pass by him. When he looked up from the spot he landed he could now see what he could tell was probably a plane smash into the tree trunk that blockaded the road, sending it into the forest from one direction while destroying it in the process and at the same time the plane went the other way from the force of the trunk where it struck it and he can hear an ominous crash from the distance.

"What the hell just happened?" He looked upon the area where the supposed plane crashed and without thinking he stood up from his spot and ran towards the crash site. It took him a bit of time seeing as the plane really tore through the forest leaving a path of destruction behind it with a few gouge trails as well but when he finally arrived to the crash site he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a plane of course but he couldn't tell what it really was but looking around he could tell it looked box like with what he assumed was three boxy engines on the back of it with the fourth around the side as it was obviously torn off the hull sending sparks a few times the rest of the hull was boxy as well no doubt its a poor design to fly something as bulky and... big as that. Now that he noticed it it was way to big for any regular plane, maybe a transport but then again the hull doesn't look like it can carry more than two people in it.

Then it suddenly clicked that there was probably somebody inside it. He ran to the front of the downed aircraft and noticed the plane was on its side wether this was a good thing or not he grabbed his combat knife from its sheath, held the handle firm and promptly smashed the skull crusher down on the glass. What he received in return was the knife along with his hand to bounce back from the black cockpit only for him to feel his bones uncomfortably rattle from the force.

"ok ow bullet proof glass not a very good idea. I need something else that can break this." He tried to think of what to do until he remembered he had a sledgehammer in his truck as well. But then he realized that will take far to long and the person that could be inside is in dire need of medical attention. He looked around until he spotted a pointy rock. When he picked it up it had a flat surface to it to his relief and deciding on what he was going to do was probably stupid and pointless he held the flat end firmly ready to strike the glass with it until something happened. He jumped back in surprise when the side of the cockpit made a hissing sound with white smoke spewing out, just when he realized it was opening he called out to whoever was in there grabbing his medkit that he was thankful for carrying with him in his small backpack.

What slumped out of the cockpit was what Randal did not expect the least to see. The person was not even human, what he saw was an alien but no one of the common looking white or green skinned with large heads and black pupiless eyes... no it was something else entirely. What he saw would change the lives of him and everything he thought was impossible forever.

There lying on the ground was a Dragon.


End file.
